Seduction 101
by carebearsforklaus
Summary: Caroline Forbes isn't your average succubus. In fact, her climax transition ended a week ago and she still hasn't slept with anyone. Apparently, she's still waiting for "the one", despite how much her body lusts after a certain sadistic neighbor that she accused to be a rapist...and had chugged a radish or two at his face. *Chapter One is Officially UP! (12/5)*


_**Seduction 101**__( T/M Ratings Change) _- **Summary[AU]**

Caroline Forbes (_**noun**_)- 1) a naive, yet successful, event organizer 2) a fondue addict that believes in prince charmings 3) a crazy woman that attacks her yummilicious neighbors after calling them rapists 4) a sinfully attractive young succubus that just reached the climax age to her transition

Niklaus Mikaelson (_**noun**_) - 1) a satirical, disgustingly rich undercover stock broker 2) a sexy lunatic that stabs his siblings and drinks blood 3) a man that now has a rapist reputation in his apartment complex 4) an original vampire that is lusting after a living irony - a virgin succubus

(slight OOCs to add a bit of humor)

* * *

**Chapter 1**

'_**Oh…**__'_

Locks of shimmering sunlight escaped her constricted bun as she shook her bewitchingly accented face, her lush pink lips parted to a small 'O'. Suddenly feeling extremely uncomfortable, she flitted around with the edges of her sinfully tight charcoal office skirt. She shuffled her black pumps while her porcelain neck gulped in disapproval.

'_**…my God**_**.**_'_

Caroline was—as Damon would've uncouthly put it_—fucked._

Realizing that the man (*ahem* sexy Adonis *ahem*) before her had been indicating to her to sit down (for a few moments now, too) with an irritatingly smug expression, Caroline took a quick deep breath in and fluttered her long eyelashes open. Flashing a hesitant smile as she sat herself down, Caroline only prayed he wouldn't rememb—

"Now what would you be doing here in a supposedly _rapist's _office, love?"

Fuck. He did.

And he happened to have a sexy British accent. **Damn him.**

_**(***)**_

* * *

_**The day before…**_

"_If I can make it there_

_I can make it anywhere_

_It's up to you_

_New York, New York_"

A head with sunflower-colored hair bobbed to-and-fro a sublime flat, only to pause to reflect down the brooding city lights in awe. Fitted in a creamy, loose sweater over her black tank and brown tights with a phone tucked against her shoulder, Caroline Forbes was near the end of her repulsive furniture unpacking.

"Yeah mom, I'm doing fine…. and I'm perfectly capable of living by myself. We already went through this before, remember?"

"_Honey, I know, but I can't help but be worried. You are… well, you know, a supernatural being and your senses are completely heightened. I just don't want you to get yourself shagged on the streets, okay?_"

Caroline rolled her blue, opalescent eyes as she strode into the kitchen, pots in her pale, creamy hands. Huffing out her cheeks, she started to place the items into the cupboard before replying.

"Mom, I'll be fine, okay? Plus, you always seem to forget that I have supernatural powers too. Now it's almost 7 and I know you have that weird council meeting you Mystic Fall old timers always have on Fridays. And you know I always feel awkward talking about this with you."

"_Wait! Caroline I—!_"

"Good bye Sherriff Forbes!"

Click.

"That woman never knows how to quit," the blonde muttered. Her sighs gradually increased in volume as she placed the last pot into the cabinet. Settling her phone on the marble counter, Caroline walked over to the living room to find it void of any revolting cardboard-boxes. Smiling from ear to ear, her striking facial features lit up like a Christmas tree and quickly thanked God in relief.

"That should be it," Caroline gasped out while plopping down in utter exhaustion on Fondue, the plush armchair she had named years ago.

Sighing in content, relief washed over her senses. Her aching muscles pleasurably released the tension that it had been harboring, earning a small moan from the female's soft lips. It had taken her the whole day just to organize, unpack, and reorganize her belongings (mostly her clothes, mind you). Being a fairly materialistic woman always had its cons. Massaging her temples with her long, dainty fingers, Caroline ransacked her head for the rest of tonight's schedule. She groaned when she remembered that she still needed to buy groceries for dinner to help keep her _other hunger_ at bay; and by other hunger, she means her lust.

Yes, Caroline Forbes was a succubus.

And no, her mother and father are not what she is, because that would just be plain disgusting.

She just mysteriously popped out of her mommy's love womb as one, and (so far) she absolutely **hated** it. With a terrible passion.

Apparently, the succubus transition begins at the age of eighteen and ends at the age of twenty-four, as told by Katherine. So that means after eighteen years of being the invisible, wanna-be-popular girl in school to a hottie oozing out sex appeal, she was technically a douchebag magnet. What's even worse? The only way to ease this sexual aura and frustration—on Caroline's part—is that she had to have sex. Tons of sex.

Believe it or not, Caroline yearns for the physical touch of a man. She truly does. Yet somehow, she ends up with the nastiest of the already nasty men. Matt Donovan, her post-graduation summer fling, was a wolf in sheep's clothing. He practically heaved like a suffocating llama with just a hug. When he creamed his pants after their fourth date, Caroline was utterly grossed out and ended that disturbing memory quickly and painlessly.

Tyler Lockwood was that possessive first college boyfriend. He basically followed all of her classes to the point of stalking. He knew all of her frequented places and started to use the same girly shampoos she always bought at that time. He even forged himself a key to her girls' dormitories and stole her _toothbrush_. Not underwear, ladies, **toothbrush**. Luckily (well for Caroline), her dorm head caught him doing the deed by himself with the said toothbrush in his mouth, and—needless to say—he was reported to the authorities with a broken nose. Caroline actually thinks that the reason her dorm head became a lesbian a year after was because of that incident.

It wasn't until she met Bonnie, a Bennett witch, in her sophomore year in college that she had a charm necklace that suppressed the sexual aura pouring out of her body. Despite it doing wonders for keeping most of the creeps at bay, it did little to ease her own sexual anxieties. The witch did, however, recommend a good adult store near her college campus.

Let's just say that Caroline soon became quick acquaintances with Katherine, a few centuries-old vampire who owned the shop.

However, even with her sexual aura toned down, after her horrible experiences with men—even the supernatural-ones, which is surprising because she supposedly can't affect them—Caroline couldn't find herself to… well, fuck a guy. Sure, she had these uncontrollable sexual hormones every night that grew stronger as each year passed, and sure, she'd always feel unsatisfied with only her fingers, but a part of her was still the old, insecure virgin from Mystic Falls. There was no magical charm to change that (well, maybe, but you get the point).

Plus, the guys she met were all disgusting sleazeballs.

"_New York, New York_

_I want to wake up in that city_

_That never sleeps_

_And find myself I'm the king—_"

The blonde heaved a small sigh and propped her refined arms on her knees before turning off her stereo. Her shoulders shifted from one to the other as she contemplated her next move.

First, she really needed something to eat.

Grabbing her hello-kitty keys, cell, and coat, Caroline headed outside her expensive apartment to do some grocery shopping.

"I need some fresh air anyways," she muttered.

_**(***)**_

* * *

_**(***)**_

Humming a cheery tune, Caroline swayed her plastic bags in complete elation. An extra hop was added to her steps as she almost neared her apartment complex.

No guy had stopped her on the way to and from the grocery store, and she **walked**. Not drove, walked.

Did she also mention that the store owner was an absolutely adorable Asian grandma?

'_This. Place. Is. Heaven_,' Caroline thought with a smug grin that lifted her dusted-pink cheeks.

Not that she was being conceited or anything, but it's hard to not be surprised after going through the same routine of men hitting on her the streets for six years. Once, on her way home, a couple of guys had broken her newly bought Gucci fondue kit—do not even ask how she managed to find that—which prompted in her using some of her bad-ass supernatural strength. In other words, she kicked their sorry butts all the way to China, but let's not stray into the darker past times of her history.

Anyways, Caroline already loved her neighborhood and it was only the second day.

Suddenly the alluring blonde stopped her tracks when she heard an exasperated yell about a few yards away. Curious, something inside her juvenile supernatural-self told her she should follow the noise. Now, normally her instincts were not to be trusted, but Caroline always seemed to forget that.

When the succubus spotted the blonde man and woman struggling with each other, she quickened her pace as she tried to pick up some words.

"_Nik! I do not want … yours!_"

As hearing was not a trait the succubus seemed to covet in sexual hunting, Caroline was puzzled as she tried to put two-and-two together.

"Want his what?" she questioned herself, cocking her head to the side. Abruptly, Caroline jerked her petite head up with a slight virgin blush, causing her golden locks to frazzle a bit.

"His… p-peni—?"

Caroline stopped her long legs to a halt when the man had started to talk again.

"_You will go on … me… swear I'll never let you see… again._"

"On him?!" shrieked the clearly clueless blonde, soft eyebrows furrowed from the appalling thought. By now, Caroline was quickly pacing her steps, heels clicking with ferocity while she grabbed a couple of thick purple radishes from her grocery bag.

'_How dare he threaten a lady for…. for sex?! Now this is personal._'

Deciding to initiate a surprise frontal attack, Caroline crept silently behind the draft brick wall, this time able to hear their conversation clear as day.

"Rebekah, do not force me to drag you—"

Unable to take any more of his vile, coarse words (although not nearly as coarse as Damon's because that man was just plain asshole), Caroline strutted out of her hiding position before the man could finish and did a pose that had a striking resemblance to Sailor Moon.

"Let her go, you dirty rapist!"

The pair both seemed surprised by her intrusion and confused as to why she was holding a few pairs of radishes in her hands and two huge grocery bags on the other. Caroline herself was taken aback by their good looks, especially the supposed 'female anatomy violator'.

Pleasure coursed through her body, a warm heat radiating from her lower abdomen as her glossy eyes raked over the tight gray v-neck that only accentuated his supple muscles. Her azure eyes flashed at the potential 'dinner', while the short stubble on his face only urged her lusty needs. His blue-green eyes piercing into her silhouette made her shiver in excitement, her breaths short and subtle.

She inwardly groaned. Her instincts didn't want her to save the woman, they wanted her to jump this man! This is exactly why she hated being a sex-demon. She, a sexual predator, was lusting after another sexual predator for Christ's sake! (Although she didn't really mind him preying on her while he ran his smooth hands across her sto—NO, Caroline, just NO!)

However, before any of them could even come to any conclusion—including Caroline, herself—the succubus already chucked the radishes in a speed that would have broken a human's nose with ease at the male's face. Looks were just another factor when it came to justice (although she had to admit, she winced when she realized that she already released her vegetable weapon in the air).

As the man struggled to pick himself up, either from the shock of being knocked down by a few radishes or from being called a rapist, Caroline used this time to quickly grab the girl and run as fast as her supernatural speed could take her.

Once she stopped next to a brick wall, heaving from the long distance run, she noticed that the blonde female next to her was clearly freaking out, gawking as Caroline waved her hand in front of her face.

'_Maybe the super speed was a bit too much..._'

After a few awkward moments with Caroline standing there silently, contemplating on whether she should just compel the female to forget already, the girl finally talked (albeit she started stuttering first).

"I-I can't believe you just did that," squawked out the female, a statement that was mostly directed to herself.

Caroline, smug from her heroic deeds, smirked as she tossed her grocery bag over her shoulder.

"Of course! I just saved your attractive ass from an el pollo loco rapist boyfriend and took you on a super speed ride. No need for the over flowing praise."

There was an absolute silence that did nothing to ameliorate the succubus's befuddlement. The straight-haired blonde merely froze for a couple of moments in her tight, maroon-colored dress before straight-out guffawing. Now, Caroline always believed that no one could "guffaw" when she first read that word for her SAT prep. I mean, the word sounded like a noise a chicken would make as a mating call. But, clearly, she was proven wrong when the female before was near hysterics as she grabbed stomach for support.

Puzzled, the sunny blonde stared incredulously at the woman.

"You… just... threw radishes… at my brother!" Rebekah, the name that the man had called her in the previous conversation, gasped out. Her seemingly matchless pin-straight hair was now a bit scraggy from the constant head-throw backs.

Caroline grinned cheekily as she said, "I know, it was pretty awe—"

Suddenly, she froze while Rebekah stood shaking from laughter in the sidelines. The gap of her mouth continued to grow when she let the girl's previous statement sink in. She downed a big gulp of air before regaining her sense of speech.

"Wait… brother?"

The woman next to her just nodded while giving her an annoying, haughty smile, much to Caroline's displeasure. Mouth hanging open and crystalline blue eyes bulging, Caroline could only manage to choke out one word:

_Fuck._

___**(***)**_  


* * *

_**(***)**_

So there you go. Now she's here. With him. In his office. Alone.

Well, technically she didn't really come instantaneously after Rebekah spilled the beans. In fact, she had to sleep another restless night to come to the conclusion that she was: (1) most definitely going to meet her new "double Katherine" friend's hot brother, (2) stalk up to his room face-to-face, and (3) admirably put up a brave front, owing him a well-deserved apology.

Not really.

Her actual original plan was that she was to drop a basket of fruit and "Get well" cards to the front desk of his building's first floor. Then, promptly after, she'd stylishly run the hell out of there like Godzilla was terrorizing New York City once more, praying that she'd never meet his sexy face again.

Not one of her most luxurious plans, but still a seemingly fool-proof one.

That is, until, Rebekah Turdface Mikaelson **had** to be there first at the front desk—basically waiting for her like a lioness stalking its prey—claiming that Caroline was the most interesting specimen she'd seen in years. Then, moments later, she'd dragged her to the elevator with her abnormal Original Vampire powers all the way to the top floor: her brother's office. If Rebekah truly wanted the succubus alive to satiate her "dreary, blood-sucking life", the vampire should've let her go and have her never meet the big brother Mikaelson again.

But, alas, fate truly despised her.

And now here she was, standing in front of the glorious man himself as we speak with his nasty alluring British voice and his disgusting red kissable lips. It's revolting, really, to witness how much a man could be more than perfect in physical appearances.

The office itself was criminal. Floor-to-ceiling windows arranged a paradisiacal view, and the furniture all had a neutral balanced color scheme. There was an open-door connecting to what seemed like a very expensive kitchen, and two other closed-doors on each side of the room. In the middle stood a gargantuan auburn desk with files neatly stacked on one side and a huge platinum desktop screen on the other. Intricate designs and abstract paintings hung on the walls gave the interior a dash of a modernized perspective. If Caroline wasn't so hung up on that aggravating smirk of his, she would've totally go all boggle-eyed on it.

Feeling greatly inferior in front of the man on the big, black chair while she sat on an itty-bitty plastic one, Caroline attempted to tilt her distinctive chin up with pride, facing his succulent stare right on with the outrageously huge fruit basket on her lap. The man just raised an eyebrow, amused.

"I came here to apologize," snapped Caroline. His arrogant aura ticked her off, causing her to completely forget that **she** was the one who broke his nose. Even if he still had those freaky healing abilities, it probably still hurt. Like, a lot.

His silence merely urged her to go on.

Rubbing her full buttocks on the chair out of discomfort (which the man stole a quick glance at before returning his predator-like gaze upon her), Caroline cleared her throat, rosy lips frowning in disapproval.

"I was wrong to have labeled you as a sexual predator, Mr. Niklaus Mikaelson," the blonde slowly said as she read the name from the bulky plaque on his desk.

"Klaus, please sweetheart, call me Klaus."

This time, it was Caroline's turn to raise an eyebrow as "Klaus" smirked.

"Or Nik is fine as well," he added with a much outstretched grin, exposing his adorable dimples. The succubus scrunched up her face and let out an exasperated sigh, gaining a puzzling glance from the man in front of her.

'_Seriously? First a British accent, and now dimples?! And why was he even smiling? Is he a creep or some sort? After all, I basically broke his nose, jeebus! Or maybe he could be on anti-depressants. One can never know with rich business men..._'

Feeling that the conversation was getting off topic (well, inside her head it was), Caroline glared sapphire daggers at the man before continuing her wanton speech.

"Like I was saying, Mr. Mikaelson, I am just here to apologize for breaking your nose and calling you a rapist. And, now, interrupting your work. Considering both our predicaments, I should be leaving now. As you can see through my attire, I have an appointment to catch."

Just as Caroline slammed the fruit basket on his mahogany desk (*cough*that she would so like to make love on, with him over her, right there and right now*cough*) and turned to leave, he was in front of her in a flash.

"And where do you think you're going, love? I hardly got your name."

His hand tucked in a stray blonde curl behind her ear, stilling for a moment when his skin got in contact with hers before pulling away, leaving Caroline frozen in shock and, unfortunately, pleasure.

Ignoring her heavy arousal, the blonde succubus shoved the man away with the strength of a gorilla and stalked towards the door, only to bump her plush body against his rock hard abs.

Growling in frustration, Caroline stomped down her pumps, her fists whitening as they gripped in vexation.

"I already told you that I have somewhere to go! What else do you want from me?!"

Instead of an irritated glare that she had expected since the moment she walked into the room, he gave her an aloof gaze as his hands folded around his broad chest. His pristine suit shifted in response, his whole entity screaming arrogance.

"I want to know your name, little succubus."

Eyes widening, Caroline cocked her head to the side, sunny curls curtaining over her shoulders.

'_So Rebekah told him, that little—_'

"And no, Rebekah did not tell me anything. Unfortunately, love, I hadn't even known you were coming," he interrupted, receiving a wary glance from the curvaceous blonde. He shifted his weight on the balls of his feet, his voice spilling out like warm, melted honey integrated with chilling whipped cream.

"In fact, I figured out something was different about you the moment we first met," Caroline winced at the embarrassing memory, "I only heard it from the ancient Bennett books, but your scent truly is tantalizing," he murmured while he slowly closed the distance between them. He heard the sharp intake of breath from the female in front of him as her lavish pink lips opened slightly, ready for the taking.

"I want you, Miss Succubus. You interest me."

Panicking, at the close proximity and her rising arousal, Caroline was filled with overflowing thoughts, her mind now blown to full hyperventilating. His muscular scent, sharp jaw line, and chiseled body structure clouded and tormented her senses. Every bone in her body exhorted her to crash her ready lips on his and roam her feather-light fingers through his irresistible curls. To take off that charcoal-colored suit that caressed his body in all the ways she wanted to. To devour his sexual urges and fill the room with their harmonized moans.

Caroline could feel the tension between them quickly escalate with the temperature inside the room. She had to do something, or she'll lose the thing that she's been treasuring since her first signs of transition. If the world would end right now, she'd be satisfied. Charlie Sheen could even come out singing his auto-tuned "Winning" song and she'd be fine. Hell, she'd dance and pop out some of her ghetto moves if that did managed to gloriously happen.

She just needed to get out of here before she did something she'd regret.

Klaus, on the other hand, seemed thoroughly content with this entanglement. Glazed turquoise eyes raked over her form, clearly curious of this new spit-fire specimen he discovered. It was strange how instead of craving the desire to writhe his cold-steel hands around her feeble neck and thrive in his blood lust, he wanted to poke her and watch her squirm in that scandalous, constricting white blouse of hers. There was something about her that amused him greatly, from the moment the young succubus had interrupted the business date he had proposed to Rebekah and knocked the living day lights out of him. He should be maddened (enraged, really) at the degrading stunt she pulled, but he couldn't find any amusement in doing so. He wanted to rouse the vivacious soul within her, provoke her adamantly naive views of the world. He derived to mold and assay her to her full potential, both physically and mentally as they would spend weeks locked up in his room whilst he ventured her reactions that were sure to catch him unawares.

He wanted **her**.

But before he could even manage to graze a touch on her delectable collar bones, her melodic voice stuttered, cracked, and pierced through the brisk silence with great urgency.

"G-Gonorrhea! I have gonorrhea!"

Klaus blinked his eyes wide in surprise.

Caroline gulped.

Cue the mental facepalm.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Okay, I hadn't edited it yet, but I needed to upload it... Like, right now.

I hope it's okay... I'm kinda nervous. It didn't go out the way I liked it to be, I think.

PLEASE tell me what you think. I am seriously second-guessing ongoing this story. Hmm... I just.

MEH.

Anyways, Reviews are ALWAYS welcome. There might be a few grammar mistakes, but I tried to make as little to none as possible! Love you MUAH!

**WARNING** Lemon and foul language in later chapters! (some will be posted on my tumblr, saintniklausy, just to be safe)


End file.
